Breeds and Items
his page is for the ever-growing list of Notarali breeds and usable items. Breeds ''Very Common: ''Kawadia- these Notaralis are the most well-known and common ones. like all Notarali, the males have rings around they're tails while the females have gems floating at the tips of they're ears. they are usually very friendly and playful. ''Common: there are currently no Common Notarali breeds known. Uncommon: ''Sea- Sea Notaralis have developed fins on their tail, paws, and head, so they can swim. Their wings are waterproofed, like a duck's, so they can go from swimming to flying quickly. They use their wings to propel themselves through the water. They live by the sea for most of their lives, and are excellent companions for people who like the water. Sea Notaralis eat seaweed and other sea plants in the wild, but also enjoy any other normal Notarali foods. When they are flying, they usually soar just above the water so that they can spot any wildlife. Very playful, they love to play with ocean animals, especially dolphins and other marine mammals. They also love to play with their owners, whether inside of the water or out. They come in any color, but for a Sea Notarali to have eyes that are not a shade of blue is very rare. this breed was created by ☯Ɗɾαɠσɳ αƚ ԋҽαɾƚ☯ J''wialata''- these notaralis look almost identical to they're Kawadia cousins, with the exception of the Jwialata's large fleshy bat wings. Jwialata are not quite as good tempered as Kawadias, but can be good if raised well. Jwialata are also naturally nocturnal, but can become diurnal with training from they're owners. ''Somewhat Rare: there are currently no Somewhat Rare Notarali breeds known. Rare: ''Gemstone- The Gemstone Notarali is an ancient creature from the time when dinosaurs ruled the earth. As the name suggests, it has gemstones all over its body. It has dragon-like wings and sharp claws made out of gems and crystals. Its a very fierce Notarali, and is a carnivore, but with enough training it can become the most loyal companion you've ever had. The gems on its body light in the dark, and are not effected by shadows. They are very quick, and can outrun a normal car at full speed. They aren't very social, and prefer being with their own breed. Created by **Lightcloud** ''Very Rare: ''Holiday- this breed of Notarali is rather unique to all others. they are a rare form of Kawadia Notarali, in the way that, no matter what they're egg looks like, they're colors and designs, ect. correspond with the holiday nearest the date they hatch. NOTE: when a Holiday Notarali is bred with any other breed, you will simply get an alternitive coloring of the non-Holiday parent. if you breed two Holiday Notaralis together, the result most likely still won't be a Holiday Notarali, but may look like it's parents WOULD have if they had hatched as they're Kawadia counterparts. Super Rare: Taliku- these notarali are a special breed of Jwialata. they symbolize a particular thing. weather it be an element, an object, or an animal. Taliku Notarali can only be achieved by breeding, and the results of getting one are VERY slim. even breeding two Taliku, the chances of getting one are only slightly increased. Created by telltaleheart ''Unique: ''Soul- Soul Notarali are born when a special milestone is reached. The souls of all the members shape the Notarali, making each and every batch unique. They can be pretty crazy looking. Two different batches of Soul Notarali will never look the same, which makes them all extra special. This is a genderless species, that can only breed if you have a Soul Stone. Created by **Lightcloud** 7-Part Harmony-'' these notarali are all siblings, and are born once every 100,000 years! they are very powerful, and are like the royalty of the notarali world! These notarali embody 7 different breeds, some which has yet to be discovered. (NOTE: each of the 7-Part Harmony can only breed once in they're lifetime. there is NO chance of getting a duplicate of this breed. HOWEVER, you can breed them with a male OR female) Created by telltaleheart '???:''' Takoru- Takoru notarali are a special breed that can for now only be achieved by breeding. The first generation of Takoru is made by breeding a member of the 7-part with another notarali. The sole offspring/s will always be a Takoru. There seems to be an odd pattern for breeding them, can anyone figure it out? But before you attempt to, you will need an 'Ancient Relic', as they -And their descendents- cannot breed without one. Created by telltaleheart Items Aronia berry- a 1-use mythical fruit found on the Notaralis island, it grows on the inside of a volcano, but is cool to the touch. it instantly grows your Notarali -no matter what stage- into an adult! That's right, no waiting! Cloud Crystal- a 1-use crystal necklace that will turn any egg, -breeded, claimed, or pound adopted- into the currently rarest Notarali breed known.(NOTE: does NOT apply to breeds over 'rare') White Clover- a 1-use clover that looks to be drained of all color. using it on a notarali lets you change one of it's colors to that of your choosing. Blue Sparkle- a 1-use sparkleball that shines with a brilliant blue color. using it lets you add ONE item to your notarali. (ex: a crown, a flower in it's mouth, a bow on it's tail, ect.) Surprise Basket- will randomly contain 1 item. Soul Stone- A 1-use stone that lets you breed a Soul Notarali. They are very rare, and can not be won from contests. Guarantees you another Soul Notarali of the same kind. Ancient Relic- A 1-use item that allows you to breed Takoru notarali, and any decedents of Takorus.